


Lone Wolf

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original shifter series [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sex in shifted form(s), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A lone--and lonely--wolf shifter finds everything changing when shifter aristocracy visits his small town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2009.

A cool wind rustled the heavy evergreens despite the dampness of the day, presaging the coming autumn weather, and Diarmuid MacTiernan raised his head, brushing shaggy dark blond hair out of piercing blue eyes as he looked out over the beautiful but lonely vista. His gaze took in the visibly changing seasons before dropping to the large wolf-dog whining at his feet. 

"Stop that, Shep," he scolded, his authority eroded by the hand that was stroking his friend’s head. "You know I need to finish this piece before we can go play." He had expected to be finished before now, but he had been distracted by the arrival of a small private plane that passed overhead earlier that morning and landed at the town’s airport a few miles away. 

Diarmuid wondered vaguely who would be visiting Erin, Colorado, since it was hardly a booming vacation spot and his agent wasn’t due to come collect more of his pieces for another week, but he knew better than to venture into the town to find out. Relations between him and the other pack members remained much better when he kept out of sight and out of mind. 

As he mulled over that thought, a large black wolf stepped out of the forest and sat at the edge of the clearing, eyeing him with what could only be termed intent interest. 

Startled, Diarmuid laid his tools aside to watch the wolf quizzically, trying to decide if he was a shifter or an ordinary wolf. "I don’t remember seeing you around here before." 

The wolf gave a barking laugh at that and trotted forward, completely without fear of either man or dog. 

"Well, either you’re the friendliest wolf I’ve ever seen, or you’re a shifter too." Looking amused, Diarmuid watched the newcomer come forward. "You probably shouldn’t stick around here though or you’ll wear out your welcome in town." 

A sneeze greeted that remark, and if an animal could be said to roll its eyes, this one did before continuing forward to sit a few feet away from the pair, politely waiting for the dog to welcome him. 

Shep sat up, his ears perked forward, and whined a greeting as he rolled to his back, acknowledging an alpha male. Diarmuid chuckled. "Well, Shep has you pegged." 

The wolf gave his barking laugh again at that and rose to walk over and nuzzle the underside of the dog’s throat before looking up at the man beside him, his head cocked to the side. 

"You know, I’m not buying the idea that you’re just a wolf, so communication would be a lot easier if you shifted." Diarmuid was surprised by how at ease he felt around the visitor, but he found it easy to talk to the black wolf. 

This time the bark changed into a laugh as the wolf distorted, changing into a tall, muscular man who smiled at Diarmuid, totally at ease in his nudity. "Easier for you, perhaps, but what of your friend?" His rich baritone was lightly accented with a Mediterranean flavor. 

"Shep doesn’t really expect conversation, and he’s used to me going back and forth." Diarmuid smiled shyly. "Now I know I haven’t seen you before." 

"That would be because I just arrived here this morning." The smile broadened as the man gave Diarmuid a slight bow. "I’m Nico, and you are..." 

"Diarmuid. But you really shouldn’t be out here. The others won’t like it." 

Nico chuckled quietly at that. "Not that I care, Dermot, but why would the others not like it?" 

Diarmuid hunched his shoulders, shrinking in on himself. "I’m not very popular around here." He looked away. "Mixed breed." 

Nico reached out and tilted Diarmuid’s head up again, his touch gentle and caressing. "And what is wrong with that? I’ve traveled the world, and I must tell you being purebred is not marker of being a better person than someone who isn’t." 

Diarmuid’s eyes widened, shocked at words he’d never heard from anyone but his parents. "Everyone else here is a purebred, and they disagree." 

"Then it is they who are the idiots, _caro_ , this I promise you." 

Diarmuid was clearly unconvinced. "They can make your visit very uncomfortable if they decide they don’t like you," he warned. 

Nico smiled again, and this time there was nothing friendly in it. "They may try, but I assure you, Dermot—bah, I am mangling your name; what else are you called, _caro_?" 

"You’re getting it close enough," Diarmuid said with a shrug. "It’s the only name I have." 

"Hrmmm, perhaps I should give you another then, one that is all my own..." Amber eyes narrowed as Nico studied him, and he smiled. "Though I shall keep it simple—Der, if you don’t mind?" 

Diarmuid smiled faintly. "It’s sort of nice. But it seems kind of pointless when you’ll be gone again soon enough." 

The amber eyes narrowed again before Nico shrugged. "Perhaps, but perhaps not. I have developed a liking for the company here." 

"I’m sure the alpha would be happy to have you stay, if you don’t mention coming out here." 

Nico growled low in the back of his throat and took a step closer to Diarmuid. "Your alpha will not tell me where to go or who to see." 

Diarmuid blinked in surprise, taking a step back. "I... You just don’t understand how things are here." 

"Oh, I understand, _caro_ ; I simply do not care. I would much rather walk down the streets of your town with my mate than hide in the woods." He smiled sensually. "Though running in the woods with my mate is another thing all together." 

"Your..." Diarmuid looked around in confusion. "I’m sorry, I don’t see him... her?" 

Nico laughed at that, his rich chuckles echoing through the clearing. "You tease me, _caro_. I admit, I did not expect this, but I am not one to argue fate." 

Diarmuid frowned slightly. "I don’t understand." 

Now it was Nico’s turn to frown. "You do not feel it?" 

Diarmuid’s eyes widened comically. " _Me_?" he squeaked. 

"I do not think this feeling in my gut is for your dog." 

That startled Diarmuid into a laugh. "I’m sure Shep’s glad of that. But... me?" He shook his head. 

"You don’t feel it? The connection?" 

"I..." Diarmuid frowned. "I don’t know; I never thought I could even have a mate." 

"Then perhaps you should think on it—or perhaps I am too bold; it is a family trait, I fear." 

Speechless, Diarmuid stared at the tall, dark, handsome man, wondering wildly when his life had turned into a fairytale—and a particularly unbelievable one at that. 

"Or perhaps you need time to think," Nico nodded to himself. "I have not even asked if you are involved with someone, incredibly selfish of me, I am sorry, _caro_." 

"Involved? Me?" Diarmuid laughed. 

"You say that like it is impossible." 

"Of course it is. Who would want to get involved with a mutt?" 

Nico took another step closer, invading Diarmuid’s person space, their eyes level though Nico outweighed him by at least twenty pounds. "Do not say that about yourself." 

"It’s the truth," Diarmuid said with the faintest of shrugs. 

"And what does it mean? That your parents found love outside their shifted species—why would this make you any less?" Nico raised a hand and stroked the side of Diarmuid’s face. 

"Everyone else thinks it does." 

"Then leave this place with me—ahh, but again, I push you, _caro_. Perhaps you would go for a run with me?" 

"I... I’d like that." Diarmuid smiled slightly as he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Nico smiled and took a step back, watching in appreciation as Diarmuid undressed, baring a lean, but toned body to his gaze. "I am glad you chose this, Der." 

"I hope you don’t mind if Shep comes with us. He always runs with me." 

"He is your family, of course," Nico smiled before shifting back to wolf form. 

Shep bounded around excitedly, yipping as Diarmuid shifted. A moment later the three of them loped out into the forest, the wind ruffling their thick fur. 

Giving his barking laugh, Nico bumped against Diarmuid’s side, ducking back to pass behind him and nipping at his tail. 

Yelping, Diarmuid whirled around, nearly catching Nico’s rear leg. His eyes mischievous, he tucked his nose under a pile of leaves, then flipped them up in Nico’s face. 

The black wolf sneezed, then yipped when Shep bumped into him from the other side and dove at them both, bowling them over. Regaining his feet, Diarmuid lunged at Nico, knocking him off balance, tumbling him over Shep. Nico regained his feet in a flash and faked to the left before tearing off into the woods, daring the other two to chase him. 

The three of them raced through the forest, startling several rabbits and squirrels, but they ignored the small animals, intent on playing together. They ran together until they all were panting for breath, and Nico nudged Diarmuid when Shep collapsed to the ground beside them. Diarmuid tilted an ear toward him questioningly, and Nico nodded at the ground, his head tilted to the side. 

Diarmuid settled down, curling his tail around him and huffing out a deep breath while Nico settled next to him, close, but not pressing the connection, plainly giving Diarmuid whatever space he needed. After a moment, Diarmuid lowered his head, resting his chin on his paws... and Nico’s. 

The black wolf chuffed out a low bark, settling fully on the ground as well, his head next to Diarmuid’s, and if, when he licked his jowls, he caught the other wolf’s as well, it wasn’t his fault. 

Diarmuid tilted his head, regarding Nico quizzically, and after a moment, he nudged the black wolf with his nose. Nico lifted his head then and deliberately licked Diarmuid’s muzzle, making Diarmuid snort and nip at the tip of Nico’s ear. 

Nico shifted back to human then and stroked a hand over Diarmuid’s side, his fingers sinking into the thick gray fur. "You are beautiful, _caro_ ," he murmured. 

After a moment, Diarmuid moved a little closer, resting his chin on Nico’s thigh, and he let his eyes fall closed as he reveled in the petting. 

"That’s it, Der," Nico murmured, continuing the slow, steady movements, the rhythm lulling them both into a peaceful state of mind. After a little while, Diarmuid opened his eyes again and looked up at Nico. 

"Yes, _caro_?" 

Diarmuid shifted, his dark blond hair resting on Nico’s leg as he continued to look up at the other man. "This is nice. It’s been a long time since someone petted me like that." 

Nico’s hand never stopped in its motions as he looked down at Der. "That long between lovers?" 

There was a moment’s hesitation before Diarmuid replied, "That long since my mother died." 

Nico murmured a phrase in a language Der didn’t know and sighed. "I am sorry." 

"Not your fault." Diarmuid rubbed his cheek on Nico’s thigh. "I suppose I could have moved somewhere else, but this is home. Where else would I go?" 

"There’s always Europe." 

"There are a lot of places," Diarmuid half chuckled, "but I don’t know anyone there." 

"Tell me where you want to go; we will go together, and then you will at least know me there." 

"I... I have no idea. You really want me to go with you?" 

"If you want to come." 

"I think I’d like that," Diarmuid said slowly. 

Nico smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss over Der’s forehead. "Excellent, though I have a bit more business to take care of in town. I would enjoy it if you would care to come with me." 

"It really would be better for you if I didn’t," Diarmuid replied hesitantly. 

"For whom?" 

"For you. If you want to do business with anyone in Erin, you don’t want to be associated with me." 

"Honestly, _caro_ , if the members of your pack want to do business with me, they had best show their bellies to you when we see them," Nico murmured. 

Finally realizing that Nico seemed very sure of himself, Diarmuid looked at him questioningly. "Who exactly are you? You’re not just any visitor, are you?" 

Nico chuckled quietly at that. "What do you know of lupine politics—on the world-wide scale that is?" 

Though confused by the apparent shift in topics, Diarmuid answered readily. "Not much beyond the basics. I know the Romani are supposed to have been the first of us, although how anyone can claim to know that, I don’t know, but that’s about it. It’s not really part of my life." 

"They are right about that," Nico murmured, stroking Der’s blond hair as he spoke. "About the Romani being the oldest of us—at least from what we know. Descended from the founder of Rome, still the most powerful of all." 

Diarmuid shrugged. "If you say so. And what does this have to do with—" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. "What’s your full name, Nico?" 

"Dominico Amadeo Romani is who I was christened, _caro_ ," Nico answered wryly. "Would you have me challenge your alpha for your honor? I will do that and more to those who have caused you pain." 

Diarmuid stared at him, stunned speechless. He might have suspected, but hearing it confirmed made it real. 

"Is this a problem?" Nico asked carefully. 

Still looking as if he’d been hit in the head with a two by four, Diarmuid shook his head very slightly. "Romani," he repeated faintly. " _Here_. Why?" 

"I like to travel," Nico shrugged, continuing to stroke Diarmuid’s chest, hoping to calm him. "When I do, I pay a visit to the local enclaves to see how they are operating and pass on the information to my family. I do not think they will be pleased with this inbred nonsense they seem to be fostering here." 

"Nonsense? But... I don’t understand." 

"Nonsense? Stupidity, ridiculousness, insanity? Shall I continue?" 

Diarmuid stared. "But... it’s right to stick to your own kind." 

"You would tell this to my sister? She is married to a cougar, and they have children who are both lupine and feline." 

Diarmuid’s eyes widened. "A _Romani_ married a non-lupine?" 

Nico smiled gently and nodded. "And she was not the first, _caro_. Do not fear, my family will love you for yourself and for the fact that you have brought me happiness." 

"You really want _me_?" 

"If you keep wiggling like that, you’ll find out just how much." 

Diarmuid stilled in surprise, then moved again, smiling with a hint of nervousness, and Nico chuckled low in his throat. "You are a tease, Dermot, but as tempting as you are, I will not have our first time together be in the wild with nothing to ease our passage, so I will simply give you this." He leaned in, brushed the hair back from Diarmuid’s brow, and kissed him gently. 

Blue-grey eyes wide, Diarmuid looked up at Nico, his expression completely open. "I can’t believe this is real," he murmured, raising a hand to touch Nico’s cheek wonderingly. 

"I can’t either," Nico murmured, turning his face into Diarmuid’s palm. "I had always hoped to find my mate but had given up looking." 

"I didn’t think I _could_ have a mate," Der admitted. 

"And what do you think now?" 

Diarmuid smiled slowly. "I think maybe I was wrong." 

Tired of being ignored, Shep suddenly licked Diarmuid’s cheek, whining for attention, and Der laughed as he sat up, trying to fend the dog off. 

"It seems I have opposition for your affections," Nico laughed, reaching out to ruffle the dog’s thick fur. "Shall we wear him out then, _caro_?" 

"I think we’d better," Diarmuid chuckled, rolling to his hands and knees and shifting back to his wolf form. Ears tilted forward, he eyed Nico, clearly waiting for him to follow suit. 

Nico chuckled and bent to kiss Diarmuid on the nose before shifting as well and bounding into the woods, closely followed by both Diarmuid and Shep. The three of them raced through the forest, dodging around trees and taunting one another to try to catch them. 

By the time they arrived back at the clearing where they had met, they were all panting, and Nico yipped, nuzzling Diarmuid’s ear before cocking his head toward the cabin. 

Diarmuid shifted, nodding. "Just let me make sure Shep has food and water, and I’ll join you inside in a minute." 

The black wolf nodded and trotted toward the homey looking cabin, shifting to human form when he reached the porch and leaning against the railing, watching Diarmuid as he went about his tasks. It only took a few moments before Diarmuid joined him, smiling nervously. 

"Please, come inside," he invited, gesturing for Nico to precede him. 

"Thank you, _caro_ ," Nico murmured, stepping inside, the braided rug near the entrance soft against his bare feet. 

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Diarmuid took a hesitant step toward the kitchen. 

"Do not trouble yourself." Nico moved forward, up against Diarmuid’s back. "I would enjoy seeing your home if you do not mind." 

Diarmuid inhaled sharply, unconsciously leaning back against the muscular form behind him. "There’s not much to see," he said self-consciously, thinking of the palatial homes Nico must be accustomed to. 

"But it is yours, _caro_ , and I want to know everything about you." Nico snaked an arm around Der’s middle and held him close. 

"There’s not much to learn about me either, but you’re welcome to see it all." Wrapping an arm over Nico’s to keep him close, Diarmuid took a step forward, drawing them toward the living room. He looked at the simple room, furnished with rustic hard wood and overstuffed chairs in earth tones, liberally coated with wolf and dog hair, and several of his carvings and wondered how it would look to Nico. 

Nico studied the room over Diarmuid’s shoulder, smiling at the hominess of it all, though part of him snarled at the idea that his mate had been alone for so much of his life. "It looks very welcoming and comfortable," he said, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of the other man’s abdomen to soothe him. 

"It is comfortable. It was brighter when my mom was alive, more flowers and things, but it’s enough for me and Shep." 

"Do you like flowers, _caro_?" 

"Well, they’re pretty and smell nice, but I’ve never had any desire to be a florist, if that’s what you mean." 

Nico chuckled at that, his chest brushing against Diarmuid’s back as he laughed. "No, I was simply asking if you cared for them; it is easier to woo one’s mate when you know what they like." 

"You want to give me flowers?" Diarmuid laughed softly. "I prefer them alive and uncultivated. My tastes are pretty simple." 

"I want to give you whatever will make you happiest, Dermot," Nico answered. 

"Right now, that’s just having you here. That’s more than I ever expected." 

"You undervalue yourself," Nico murmured, pressing a kiss against the side of Diarmuid’s throat. 

"I think you’re seeing things, but I like it." Diarmuid looked over his shoulder at Nico, hesitating before adding, "The carvings are mine." 

"Really?" Nico let go of Diarmuid’s waist to go examine the nearest piece of woodworking more closely. " _Caro_ , this is wonderful, primal and alive." He smiled warmly as he ran a hand over the carving of a running wolf. 

Diarmuid smiled shyly. "I enjoy carving, and I found an agent years ago, an old friend of my father’s. I make enough off the ones I sell that I don’t need to worry about anything." 

"I can see why; they are amazing." 

"Thank you." Diarmuid looked at him. "I’d like to try to carve you. I don’t often do people, but your face... I’d like to try." 

"Whatever you wish, _caro_." Nico set the carving down and walked back over to the other man, reaching up to stroke his face. "I truly mean that." 

"I... It’s going to take a while to get used to that, to believe it," Diarmuid admitted. 

"Perhaps by our fiftieth anniversary, you will agree with me." 

"Our—Well, yes, I suppose by then I’d have to." Diarmuid smiled crookedly. 

Nico grinned as well. "Excellent." That said, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Diarmuid’s, making Diarmuid sigh softly and rest against him, shivering as their naked bodies pressed together. 

" _Caro_ , you tempt me," Nico purred, his arms going around Diarmuid’s lean body and pulling him closer. 

"So do something about it," Diarmuid suggested, biting his lip as he hardened against Nico. 

"As in take you to your bed, lay you down and claim you for my mate?" Nico’s voice was a rough growl as he rubbed the length of his body against Diarmuid’s. 

Diarmuid whimpered and nodded jerkily. "The door at the end of the hall." 

"Show me." 

Reluctantly peeling himself away from Nico, Diarmuid started down the hall, glancing back to make sure Nico was following only to find the other man right behind him. His smile widened, but then he hesitated, looking back again. "I, uh, I’m probably not very good at this." 

Nico growled and pressed against Diarmuid again, his erection hard against Der’s ass. "I happen to think you will be very good at it." 

"I hope so. I’m sure I’ll get better with practice," Diarmuid added hopefully. 

"Either way I am sure we will have much practice." They entered Diarmuid’s bedroom, but Nico wasn’t looking at it as he was too focused on his mate and getting him to the bed. Equally eager, Diarmuid went straight to the bed, then stopped next to it. 

"How do you want me?" 

"I would like to see you, _caro_. Do you have a preference?" 

Diarmuid laughed a little wildly. "How would I know?" 

Nico stroked a hand over Der’s belly before gently turning him around. "Then together we will learn." 

Diarmuid let his hands rest on Nico’s hips, and he nodded slightly. "I’m sorry I’m not better at this," he said quietly, his eyes downcast. 

"Dermot, do you have any idea how arousing I find the fact that you have never shared your body with another before?" 

Startled blue eyes rose to meet Nico’s dark gaze. "You do?" 

Gently Nico took Diarmuid’s hand and drew it down to his erection. "I do, _caro_. Together we will learn what brings you the most pleasure." 

"And you too," Diarmuid said, stroking him. "I’m sorry I keep making you repeat all this." 

"It is no hardship." Nico’s voice deepened as Diarmuid slowly explored him, and he released Der’s hand to explore his body as well. 

"It seems pretty hard to me." 

Nico chuckled at that and pulled Der in with his free hand, sliding his tongue into the other man’s open mouth and groaning as he tasted Diarmuid for the first time. Diarmuid moaned softly, pressing closer, and they both gasped as they overbalanced and toppled onto the bed. 

"Exquisite," Nico breathed, rolling over on top of Diarmuid and grinding down against him, feeling the damp warmth of their precome spreading between them. 

"Nico!" Diarmuid moaned, arching up against him, his entire body shivering with growing pleasure. 

"Yes, Dermot, I am here, I’ll always be here for you," Nico rasped, drawing Diarmuid’s legs up and around his waist so they could move together. 

Whimpering, Diarmuid rocked faster, then cried out as he came, unable to hold back. Nico growled in response and closed his teeth on Diarmuid’s shoulder as he shuddered, the wet heat of the other man’s semen sending a bolt of pleasure through him as he came as well. 

Diarmuid groaned, closing his eyes. "I’m sorry; I’ll do better next time." 

Nico chuckled and tilted Diarmuid’s face toward him, waiting until the blue eyes opened before speaking. " _Caro_ , didn’t you notice the fact that I came but moments after you did? There is no ‘better’ when we both find our pleasure together." 

"Oh. But we didn’t..." Diarmuid flushed. 

"Did you enjoy this?" 

"I think that’s pretty obvious." 

"Do you think I enjoyed it?" Nico was smiling slightly as he asked this. 

"Also obvious," Diarmuid admitted. 

"Then does it matter what we did or did not do?" 

"I suppose not." Diarmuid smiled slowly, his angular features lighting up. "I hope that doesn’t mean we won’t ever do anything else?" 

"Do you take me for a fool?!" Nico demanded, glaring down at Diarmuid before breaking into laughter and kissing him again. "We have a lifetime together, and we can do whatever we like." 

"That sounds really good." Diarmuid hugged him tightly. 

Nico nodded and nuzzled his throat. "Indeed it does, _caro_." 

"You really want me to leave with you?" Diarmuid asked, finally beginning to believe it. 

"I do, if you wish to come with me." 

Diarmuid looked at him a little helplessly. "Don’t you think you should get to know me a little better first?" Although he could no longer deny Nico’s obvious interest in him, he still thought that the other shifter would soon grow bored with him. 

"I could say the same for you, _caro_ ," Nico responded before nibbling at Diarmuid’s lower lip. "I swoop into your life, declare us mated and want to take you away from all that you know; I do not blame you for being cautious." 

"I just don’t want to disappoint you. I really don’t know how to do this." 

"Do you think I have been mated before, Dermot?" Nico asked curiously. "This experience is new for me as well." 

"I meant being someone’s lover," Diarmuid admitted, flushing slightly again at having to say that at over forty years of age. But he’d never expected it to matter, and only now was he starting to admit to himself how much it had hurt and how very lonely he had been. 

Nico reached out and stroked a hand over Diarmuid’s face, brushing the dirty blond hair back from his eyes. "Do you expect me to say that I do not like the idea that I will be the first to touch you, taste you? If so, _caro_ , you are sadly mistaken." 

The repetition was starting to sink in and sooth Diarmuid’s nerves. "I’m glad," he said softly, raising his arms to wrap them around Nico’s waist. 

"I am also." Nico leaned in and nuzzled Diarmuid’s throat, breathing in his scent and feeling a contentment that he had never known steal over him. 

"I still think it would be better if I didn’t go into town with you though," Diarmuid said quietly a little later. 

"I will not make you uncomfortable, _caro_ , but I wish you would. I do not wish to be separated from my mate so soon after finding him." 

"Promise you won’t do anything, um, drastic?" 

"Define drastic." 

"No attacking people or insulting everyone for no reason." 

"Though if they give me reason?" Nico asked, cocking his head to the side in a very wolf-like gesture. 

"Define reason," Diarmuid replied dryly. 

"Looking at you or speaking to you in anything other than a polite manner or _not_ looking at or speaking to you," Nico replied promptly. 

" _No_ ," Diarmuid said emphatically. "I don’t want the first time we go anywhere together to end in violence," he added, shamelessly playing Nico. 

"I have a temper, _caro_ ," Nico warned before sighing and kissing Diarmuid. "But I will control it if you wish." 

"I wish. And I’ll do my best to make it worth your while." 

Nico growled and nipped at Der’s throat, chuckling. "Your best will definitely be worth my while, _caro_." 

"You’re going to have to teach me what you like." 

"I’d rather you experiment and find out for yourself." 

Diarmuid’s eyes widened. "You won’t tell me if you don’t like something?" He suddenly looked very nervous. 

"I will tell you if there is something I do not like," Nico promised. "But I doubt there will be much you can do that I will not like. I hope the same is true for you." 

"I’m sure it will be." Diarmuid smiled shyly. "I like you touching me." 

"Like this?" Nico asked, shifting to his side to run a hand down Diarmuid’s chest, making Der shiver and press into his touch. 

"That’s nice." 

"Just nice?" Nico shook his head sadly and rubbed a thumb over Diarmuid’s nipple, raising it to a tight peak, and Diarmuid whimpered, his back arching. 

"Oh please," he whispered. 

In answer, Nico moved off him and lowered his head to lap at the raised mound of flesh, teasing it with his tongue before closing his lips around it and sucking. Diarmuid clutched at Nico’s shoulders, his legs spreading as he squirmed, unable to believe how good this felt. 

Nico growled around the tight nubbin of flesh, gently biting it before switching to the other side of Der’s chest and giving that nipple the same treatment. 

"So good," Diarmuid gasped, his fingers stroking restlessly over Nico’s shoulders and back, causing the muscles to clench and roll beneath the warm, olive-toned skin as Nico began to slide down Diarmuid’s body, mapping each inch of flesh he passed with lips and tongue. Diarmuid watched Nico, his breath growing heavier, and he moved restlessly, wanting to touch Nico too but unable to reach him just then. Intent on what he was doing, Nico moved lower, lapping at the now cool semen on Diarmuid’s stomach and groaning as he tasted the two of them mixed together. 

"Nico," Diarmuid whispered, spreading his legs wider. 

"Yes, _caro_?" Nico asked, looking up, his amber eyes molten with hunger. 

"More," Der gasped, grabbing Nico’s shoulders and dragging him up. 

"Everything," Nico promised him, settling between Diarmuid’s legs and kissing him hungrily as they writhed together. 

Diarmuid looked at him trustingly. "I want to feel you inside me." 

Nico groaned and closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his strong frame. "There is nothing I want more, _caro_. We need lubrication though. Do you have lotion or something of the sort?" 

"There’s some hand lotion in the bathroom." Diarmuid ran his hands down Nico’s back, lightly dragging his nails over the ridges of his spine. 

"Perfect." Nico opened his eyes and beamed down at him. "Now if you tell me where the bathroom is, I will get it." 

Laughing, Diarmuid pointed at a door to one side of the room. "Right through there. It’s in the cabinet under the sink." 

"I will be back in a moment, _caro_ ," Nico promised, kissing Diarmuid lingeringly before rolling off of him and walking to the bathroom. After a moment, he returned, holding up the bottle of lotion and smiling as he poured some into his hand to warm it. "Oh, Dermot, the things I want to do with you," he murmured, crawling back onto the bed and settling himself between Diarmuid’s legs again. 

"Feel free," Diarmuid invited breathlessly, laughing softly. "I never expected sex would be _fun_." 

Nico chuckled and kissed his mate on the nose. "If it was not fun, there would be no reason to do it." As he spoke, he dragged a finger through the lotion and lowered it between Diarmuid’s legs, rubbing the tender skin of his perineum and gradually moving back toward the tight entrance to his body. 

"Nico!" Diarmuid gasped, squirming eagerly. His fingers kneaded Nico’s shoulders, and he raised his hips pleadingly. 

"Easy, Dermot, I will not hurt you," Nico murmured, his voice gone hoarse with desire as he circled his finger around that tiny hole, gently easing it in. 

"I know. Please, want you," Der moaned. 

"Soon, _caro_ , soon," Nico promised him, pressing his finger in just a bit, waiting for Diarmuid to relax before pressing it in farther. 

Diarmuid inhaled sharply, but he continued to look up at Nico trustingly, and he quickly relaxed again, arching up to take the finger deeper, his cock slowly rousing again at the pleasure. 

"Gorgeous," Nico purred, sliding his finger deeper and crooking it, searching for the bump of Diarmuid’s prostate. Diarmuid suddenly gasped and clenched down as he clung to Nico. 

"Oh my God," he moaned, his eyes falling half shut. 

Nico chuckled, his voice hoarse with need, and stroked the bump again, grinding his hips and his own renewed erection against Diarmuid’s thigh. 

"Please," Der whimpered, his hips rocking desperately. 

"Oh yes," Nico whispered, slipping his fingers from Diarmuid’s ass and stroking more lotion on himself before settling between Diarmuid’s legs, his cock pressing against the tight muscle. "Breathe out for me," he rasped, stroking a hand over Diarmuid’s chest as he began to press inward. 

Instead Diarmuid gasped, his eyes widening as his fingers tightened again on Nico’s shoulders, but after a moment he slowly exhaled and his body relaxed. Nico slid deeper as he did so, finally bottoming out, buried in Der’s ass, groaning at the wonderful tightness around him. 

" _Caro_... how you feel," he whispered, giving Diarmuid time to get used to him. 

"You feel so good," Der moaned, even the burn of stretching only adding to his pleasure. 

"And it will only get better," Nico promised, beginning to rock his hips, taking it slowly until Diarmuid caught the rhythm and started moving with him. 

"Any better might kill me!" Diarmuid gasped, raising his legs to wrap them around Nico’s waist. 

Nico chuckled darkly and threaded his hands through Diarmuid’s dark blond hair, tilting his head back so that he could bite at the offered throat as he began to move, drawing back until he almost slipped from Der’s ass before driving in again, growling at the sensation. 

Diarmuid cried out sharply, rising to meet each thrust eagerly. "Nico," he gasped, blue eyes opening to see the expression of lust twisting his mate’s face. 

"Come for me, Dermot," the larger man gasped, driving forward again, his body rubbing against Diarmuid’s erection, making Der cry out again. His hips jerked upward and his nails dug into Nico’s shoulders as he came. 

"Oh, _caro_ ," Nico gasped as the tight spasms rippled around him, and he pulled back for a final thrust before he came as well, at the same time lowering his head and biting Diarmuid’s shoulder as he shuddered over and in him. 

Diarmuid whimpered softly, clinging to Nico as the aftershocks rippled through him, and Nico stroked his face and shoulders, calming them both with the repetitive motions. 

Der opened his eyes, focusing on Nico’s features, and he smiled. "I think I’m glad I waited for you, even if I didn’t know that was what I was doing. It couldn’t have been like this with anyone else." 

"I agree," Nico murmured. "It has never been this way with anyone for me either, and I can only look forward to repeating this many, many more times." 

"Maybe as wolves next time?" Diarmuid suggested shyly. 

"Excellent idea, _caro_ ; I have a brilliant and beautiful mate." He kissed Diarmuid as he spoke, then nuzzled his throat. "I am truly blessed." 

"I think I’m the one who got very lucky." Diarmuid pressed closer and stroked Nico’s chest, enjoying being able to touch someone. 

"We are both lucky," Nico breathed, running his hand down Diarmuid’s back and smiling. "Are you hungry?" 

"Not yet. Don’t want to move yet," Diarmuid admitted, continuing to pet him. 

"Then we shall stay here." Nico sighed happily and stretched, all the while gazing contentedly at his mate. 

After a little while, Diarmuid began to fidget. "What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" 

"No, I simply like looking at you; I hope this is not a problem, _caro_ , because I intend to keep doing it." 

Diarmuid smiled, relaxing again. "I think I can get used to it." 

"I am very glad to hear that." Nico brushed a kiss over Diarmuid’s mouth, sighing at his taste, and Der smiled, wondering vaguely how he’d manage time on his own to work wood, but he let the thought fade away, more concerned with tasting Nico and enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed together. 

"Mmm, you tempt me to simply stay here the rest of the day," Nico sighed. 

"That sounds pretty good to me." 

"We need to go to town." 

"Why? It’s nice here, together." Diarmuid trailed a single finger lightly along Nico’s spine and moved a leg, rubbing his thigh along the outside of Nico’s. He didn’t think he was going to be able to distract his mate from his intention, but he was having fun trying. 

"You know very well why, _caro_ ," Nico murmured, nuzzling Diarmuid’s neck. "Once things are settled there, I will gladly stay in bed with you for days." 

Der sighed. "It’s not going to be very pleasant," he warned even as he let his head fall back, baring his throat to Nico, causing the other man to growl and nip at the exposed flesh. Diarmuid shivered and raised his hand to cup the back of Nico’s head, moaning softly at the touch of Nico’s teeth. 

Nico growled again, biting and sucking at the spot until he’d raised a dark red passion mark on Diarmuid’s pale flesh. 

Diarmuid watched him from heavy-lidded eyes, shuddering with pleasure. "Are you going to do that every day?" he asked, sounding rather pleased. 

"Yes," Nico murmured, leaning in once again to nuzzle Diarmuid’s throat. "To mark you as mine for all the world to see." 

"And how will they know you’re mine?" Diarmuid stroked Nico’s back, clearly enjoying the contact. 

"That will be for you to decide, _caro_." 

Diarmuid hesitated for a moment before tentatively suggesting, "My parents wore matching heavy necklaces, wide enough to fit comfortably after shifting. If we could get something like that..." 

"We’ll search the shops in Rome," Nico promised, brushing a kiss over Diarmuid’s lips, which curved in a smile. 

"Wow, Rome. I never thought I’d see it." 

"I would love to show it to you." 

"I’m going to enjoy seeing it with you," Diarmuid said almost shyly. 

"Then we shall go when you feel ready to leave your home here," Nico promised. 

"There’s nothing keeping me here except my studio," Diarmuid admitted. "I just never had anywhere else to go." 

"There’s a whole world out there, _caro_ , and we’ll enjoy it together." 

Diarmuid smiled and kissed him. "I’m glad you came to Erin." 

"As am I, Dermot," the other man beamed, stroking his hands down Diarmuid’s back. "Now, shall we clean up and go to town?" 

Der sighed. "Since I’m obviously not going to be able to talk you out of it, okay. I can pick up a couple of steaks for dinner tonight." 

"And we shall prepare them together; I’m looking forward to the thought of cooking with you." 

"We’re going to burn the steaks, aren’t we?" Diarmuid chuckled. 

"Perhaps we will take a break to allow them to marinate," Nico allowed, and Diarmuid’s chuckle turned to a full-throated laugh. 

"They’re going to be very tender and flavorful." 

"Just like you." 

"Does that mean you’re planning to eat me?" 

Nico’s smile was sensual and wolfish. "In as many ways as are possible, _caro_." 

Diarmuid shivered. "Are you sure we need to go into town?" he asked in a strangled voice. 

"I would rather deal with the situation there on our terms and not theirs," Nico reminded him, stroking his back and kissing him gently. 

"I think you probably do everything on your own terms," Diarmuid said wryly. 

"I hope this will not bother you; it is my nature both to want to lead and to care for those I love." 

"I’m sure we’ll argue sometimes. I have opinions of my own, but I remember watching Mom and Dad; making up’s fun." Diarmuid petted Nico’s broad chest, enjoying being able to touch him. 

"Mmm, I look forward to it as well, though I hope those times will be few and far between." Nico brushed a kiss over Der’s mouth and pushed up to his elbows. "So, shall we clean up and take a trip? I admit I will have to wait until we reach my place of residence to get clothes." 

"That’s all right; I like you without them, in both forms." Diarmuid smiled at him, almost shyly. 

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, but now we must move and get cleaned up—or not." His smile turned feral at the thought of them going into town marked with each other’s scent. 

"Staking your claim?" Diarmuid asked, chuckling even as he flushed faintly. The idea was embarrassing, but he had to admit that it turned him on at the same time. 

"If it does not bother you, yes." 

"I... No, it doesn’t bother me." The heated kiss Diarmuid gave Nico was proof of that. 

"Then we should clean up enough so that your clothing doesn’t adhere to us and make this trip. First we shall stop at my lodging, then on to pick out our meal." 

"Just promise me no one’s going to end up in the hospital or morgue," Diarmuid asked wryly, finally, reluctantly, sitting up. 

"I will do my best." Nico rolled to his feet and stretched, taking time to admire Diarmuid’s bare body as the other man climbed from the bed as well. "Now, once you are dressed, I must ask you for a ride to the home where I am staying so that I may make myself presentable as well." 

Diarmuid looked him up and down, a smile curving his lips. "You look very presentable to me. But sure. I hope you don’t mind Shep sitting on your lap though. He thinks that half of the seat is his." 

"Hrmm, as I would rather not have one of his paws in any sensitive areas, I believe I’ll be sharing his seat in lupine form." 

Unable to resist, Diarmuid snickered. "That might be safest," he agreed. "At least till we convince him he has to share." 

"Which I have no doubt we can do because I have no intention of sharing my bed with him." 

Der looked unhappy. "You won’t let him lie at the foot of the bed when we’re sleeping?" 

"Of course, _caro_ ," Nico murmured, kissing the frown away. "I simply meant I didn’t wish either of us to roll onto him if we are... distracted." 

"Oh, that’s fine. I don’t think he’d want to be there then either. We’d disturb his nap," Diarmuid laughed, hugging Nico. 

"Mm, we will have to look into the regulations for bringing him to Europe with us." 

"I’m not leaving him behind!" Diarmuid exclaimed. 

"And I would not ask you to," Nico soothed. "This is why I said we would have to look into what is needed." 

Diarmuid nodded, but he still looked nervous. "I won’t go until he can too. He wouldn’t understand if I left him alone." 

"Then we will both wait," Nico promised. "Though I believe I know a way to solve any issues we might have in that regard." 

That made Diarmuid laugh with relief and hug Nico again. "I’m so glad you understand. He’s all the family I have," he explained simply. 

" _Was_ , _caro_ , was," Nico murmured, kissing Diarmuid’s throat. "Now, you will get dressed and I will watch." 

The blue eyes widened before Diarmuid nodded jerkily. He made his way to the simple but well-crafted oak dresser and opened a drawer to pull out a pair of soft, faded jeans. After a hesitant glance over at Nico, he stepped into them without bothering with boxers and did up the buttons at the fly. 

"You do realize that all I am going to be thinking of now is the fact that you are bare beneath those jeans," Nico purred, shifting forms and padding over to Diarmuid to nuzzle his legs. 

"Good, then you won’t waste too much time in town," Der retorted. 

The black wolf backed up a step, his golden eyes gleaming as he deliberately wrinkled his nose. 

"Unless you’d rather spend time with them than me," Diarmuid added, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and the wolf growled, darting forward to gently close his teeth on Diarmuid’s jeans. Der laughed and petted him before straightening up again to reach into the closet for a simple, unbleached cotton shirt. Once he’d buttoned it up, leaving the top three undone and the shirt untucked, he called for Shep and started toward the door, assuming Nico would follow. 

Shaking his head at just how well his mate knew how to handle him already, Nico followed, letting Shep bound into the truck while he trotted around to the driver’s side and hopped up, fixing the canine with a stern glare as he sat at Diarmuid’s side. 

Diarmuid chuckled and reached across Nico to pet Shep, then pressed a kiss to the top of Nico’s head, causing two tails to beat against the back of the bench seat, which in turn made Diarmuid burst into laughter. 

"I think I need to get a picture of the two of you." 

Nico gave a low bark and leaned over to lick Diarmuid’s cheek, fully ready to allow his mate most anything that would make him happy. 

"And then we can get someone to take a picture of all of us... once we get to our new home." 

Nico voiced his agreement with a yip before twisting to rub his head against Shep’s when the canine barked as well, and Diarmuid smiled as he looked over at them. "I’m very glad the two of you get along." 

In a few minutes he pulled up outside the B & B housed in one of the town’s oldest and most elegant homes and opened the door after telling Shep to wait for them. Nico followed Diarmuid out of the truck, trotting at his side as he walked up the path to the wide porch and up the stairs to the door. 

"This would probably go better if you change back," Diarmuid muttered as he reached for the handle. 

Nico shrugged his shoulder and did just that, pulling open the front door and holding it to usher his mate inside, resting a proprietary hand on Diarmuid’s waist as he followed. "My room is on the second floor," he murmured, nodding a greeting to his hostess who stared, open-mouthed, at them. 

Diarmuid flushed and kept his eyes straight ahead, hoping no one would say anything, while Nico leveled a cool stare at the woman, his narrowed eyes daring her to say anything as they headed for the stairs and started up them. 

"Mr. Romani?" Brighid couldn’t believe what she was seeing, not a Romani with the mutt. 

Nico paused and looked back at her, his head tilted in a questioning glance, a move that pressed him against Diarmuid’s side, an arm going around the other man’s waist at the same time. 

"I... if you wish companionship, there are many who would be pleased..." 

The corner of Nico’s mouth drew upward, and a low growl echoed in the stairwell before he looked away, dismissing her, and nudged Diarmuid up the stairs. 

Diarmuid had winced at the comment and resulting growl, and he caught hold of one of Nico’s hands, holding it tightly. "I don’t care," he murmured. "They don’t matter." Of course, he did care but not enough to want to see Nico get into a fight over it. 

"It does matter, _caro_ ," Nico rasped, turning once again to glare at the woman who was still staring at them. "You wish to say something?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm. 

"You couldn’t know," she said hesitantly, looking anywhere but at the two men on the stairs, "but he’s... well, he’s not a real shifter." 

"Is that so?" Nico asked, feigning confusion. "How could this be? We ran together, and I assure you he was not human." His fingers tightened on Diarmuid’s waist, stroking his side to calm both of them. 

"We should go up if you want to get some clothes," Diarmuid said, trying to draw Nico up the stairs. 

"His father wasn’t," Brighid sneered. 

"Interesting, I was under the assumption that his father was feline." Nico turned back to Diarmuid and favored him with a warm smile. "I believe the town has been misinformed about your parentage, _caro_ , though your being a latent would not matter in the least; we cannot become stagnant." 

"A lot of people who didn’t know him assume he was a normal," Diarmuid explained. "It never seemed worth the effort to argue." 

"He wasn’t one of us!" Brighid exclaimed, ignoring the warning signs of Nico’s displeasure. 

"That is your concern, not mine, though it would be in your best interest not to disparage my mate or his family within my hearing again, signora." He leveled a flat stare at her before ushering Diarmuid up the stairs again. 

"Mate?" Brighid stared after them in shock. 

"Well, at least there wasn’t any blood," Diarmuid sighed as they went into Nico’s room. 

"You did not believe me when I said I would do my best to control myself?" Nico asked, glancing at Diarmuid before reaching for the clothes he’d left folded on the bed earlier in the day, soft black linen trousers and a white cotton shirt. 

"I don’t imagine you have a lot of experience at denying yourself what you want," Diarmuid said wryly while enjoying the view. "I wasn’t sure how good you’d be at it." 

Nico paused in the act of reaching for his socks and loafers and studied Diarmuid seriously. "I will do my best to keep you happy, Dermot; this I swear to you." 

Diarmuid nodded as he reached over and caught hold of Nico’s hand. "I know." 

Nico smiled at that and pulled Diarmuid closer to him, settling his free arm around Der’s waist and nuzzling his jaw before kissing him tenderly. "This is good." 

"This day has turned out very different from what I expected when I woke up this morning," Diarmuid said, sounding bemused. 

"In a positive way I would hope." 

"Very much so," Diarmuid replied, pressing close to kiss Nico. 

"Excellent, then we shall do our shopping and retire to your home." 

"Not too much shopping, I hope." Diarmuid knew that the longer they remained in town, the more chance of something happening. 

"No, only enough for our meal, then I shall collect my belongings from here, and we will return to your home." 

Sounding confused, Diarmuid asked, "Why don’t you just pack up and bring your things now, since we’re already here?" 

"Mmm, this is true, that would be easier." 

"And then we can get back home for dinner sooner." Diarmuid didn’t bother mentioning that it would also avoid running into Brighid Galway again, a key point for him but one he knew would inspire exactly the opposite reaction in Nico. 

"Another excellent point, _caro_ ," Nico chuckled, pulling Diarmuid in for a kiss before gathering his bags and setting them on the bed so he could repack the few things he had removed. 

Watching him, Diarmuid smiled as he imagined Nico in the garments... and out of them. 

Nico zipped up his suit bag and latched the suitcase, then picked them up after slinging a laptop case over his shoulder. "There, we are ready to begin shopping." 

"Are you always this obsessed with shopping?" Diarmuid asked, chuckling softly. 

"Well, in this case it will be to fill our bellies so that we will have energy for the night to come, but yes, I enjoy investigating stores to see what they might hold; perhaps we will stop in New York on our way to Italy..." They left the room and started down the stairs, Nico stepping in front of Diarmuid protectively when he saw the small crowd that had gathered in the entryway. 

After peering over Nico’s shoulder to see what the hold up was, Diarmuid instinctively shrank in on himself, trying to be less obtrusive, a somewhat futile exercise for a man who stood an inch and a half over six feet. 

"Mr. Romani..." The mayor stepped forward, frowning. "I think there’s been some misunderstanding." 

"Signor O’Dell, if your plan is to disparage my mate to me, I would suggest you rethink it. _Now._ " Nico’s amber eyes were as hard and as flat as his voice, causing a stir in the town elders gathered behind the mayor. 

"Nico," Diarmuid murmured, placing a hand on his mate’s arm and trying to ignore the shocked expressions. 

"I am calm, _caro_ ," Nico assured him, though his gaze was still on the others, "I simply wish to settle this matter now so it will trouble us no more." 

Diarmuid sighed. "No violence, please." 

"I am not getting violent, Dermot; if I were, you would know." 

"You can’t be serious about this," Michael O’Dell sputtered. "He’s a mongrel!" 

Diarmuid winced, knowing that wasn’t going to go over well, and Nico’s growl was audible in the crowded room. "A mongrel." 

"Nico, please. It’s true, as far as it goes. And it doesn’t matter; none of them matter." 

"While the fact of them not mattering is true, I feel the need to educate them in other matters." 

Diarmuid sighed, still keeping a firm grip on Nico’s arm, and the others stirred uneasily. "You can’t change people’s opinions overnight, not even if your name _is_ Romani. And this is not how I want to spend our first evening as mates." 

That statement had several of the townspeople gasping. 

Nico gave himself a visible shake, and some of the tension left his muscles. "You are correct, _caro_. Is there anything intelligent you care to say, or is this conversation over?" The last was directed at the townsfolk, who were gaping at them. 

The leader opened and closed his mouth several times without managing to say anything, and Diarmuid had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the sight. "I think it’s over," he murmured, pressing against Nico’s back. 

"Good," Nico nodded shortly, catching Diarmuid’s hand and drawing him forward to his side before sliding his arm around his waist as they walked through the others toward the door. 

Diarmuid briefly imagined what the town council’s expressions would be if he were to turn and wave at them, and a tiny smile quirked his lips, but he simply walked through the door at Nico’s side, finally believing that his life was truly changing. 

"So," Nico asked wryly as they headed down the walkway to the truck, "do I get a reward for good behavior?" 

"Whatever you want." 

"That I will tell you once we have purchased our meal and returned home." 

Der smiled slowly. "I think dinner’s going to be delayed indefinitely." 

"I hope that you do not consider this a bad thing." 

"I think it’s a wonderful thing." 

Nico nodded as they walked back to Diarmuid’s truck, smiling as he saw Shep peering out at them. "Shall we trade my belongings for your companion?" 

"You mean get him in the truck bed and your bag in the cab with us? Good luck convincing him of that," Diarmuid laughed. 

"I meant put my bags in the car and take him with us to the store to find our meal," Nico chuckled. "Unless the store is far?" 

"Nothing in Erin is far," Diarmuid replied wryly, opening the door to let Shep jump down, and then they both waited for Nico to put his luggage inside before they started strolling down the street. After a moment’s hesitation, Diarmuid reached out and took Nico’s hand, causing the other man to beam a smile at him and raise their hands to kiss Diarmuid’s fingers. 

"This is good, no?" 

"This is good, yes." Diarmuid was aware of the shocked looks and double takes, but he refused to allow anything to spoil this. "I’m so very glad you came to visit Erin." 

"As am I." Nico pulled him closer and brushed a kiss over the side of his forehead, making Diarmuid let out a soft breath of contentment and lean into him as they strolled down the street, Shep ranging a little ahead of them. 

Diarmuid chuckled suddenly. "My agent is going to love you. She’s been trying to get me to attend some of my showings for years, and I think she’s finally going to get her wish." 

"I would enjoy seeing your work on display for the public," Nico admitted. "And we will have to find you the perfect clothes for the events." 

"My clothes are comfortable," Diarmuid said plaintively. 

"And they look divine on you, but, even so, you need something slightly more stylish for a show, no?" 

Der sighed. "Yes, Nico. You can dress me up." 

"And then undress you." 

"I like that part!" 

"I had hoped you might, _caro_." Nico leaned in and nuzzled Diarmuid’s neck as they headed down the main street. 

"I’ll show you how much once we get home again." Diarmuid shivered and somehow moved closer to Nico. 

"You tease me, _caro_." 

"Do you mind?" 

"Not in the least, I enjoy the fact that you want to play with me." 

Diarmuid smiled shyly. "And I like that you want to, with me." 

"Only with you from now on," Nico murmured, catching Diarmuid’s hand and raising it to his lips. 

Diarmuid’s smile widened, and he stopped walking to hug Nico. "Once we leave here, I don’t think I’ll ever want to come back." 

"I would give you the world," Nico promised, leaning in to brush his lips against Diarmuid’s in a gentle kiss. "And then we will find where we wish to make our home together." 

"I just want you," Diarmuid replied simply, a smile curving his lips. 

"That you have, for the rest of our lives," Nico promised. 

"Then let’s get what we need for dinner and get back so you can show me what I’ve got." 

"Hey look, the mutt found a friend!" Raucous male laughter followed that comment, and Nico straightened up, his arms tensing around Diarmuid as his gaze centered on the group of locals leaning against the side of one of the stores. 

"I take it these are not friends of yours, _caro_?" 

"I don’t have any friends," Diarmuid said simply. "But them even less than most." 

Nico’s lips thinned as he smiled, though there was nothing friendly in the explanation. "Then you will not mind if I teach them the error of their ways?" 

Diarmuid sighed, but he had to admit that part of him would like to see them pay for the misery they’d put him through over the years. "I’ll mind if you get hurt." 

"You have not seen my family and how we play, Dermot," Nico murmured, brushing his lips over the other man’s, his head cocking to the side as he heard catcalls from the men by the store. "I will be fine, I promise you." He kissed Diarmuid again and rubbed Shep’s head before turning to look at the locals. "You called my mate a derogatory name. That will not happen again." 

"Mate?" the one who seemed to be the leader jeered. "Hear that, guys? The mutt found someone dumb enough to think he’s a real wolf." 

"Oh, he is a real wolf, much more real than you, _stronzo_ {asshole}," Nico growled, taking a stride forward and catching the tall, redheaded man by the collar of his shirt, holding him in place so the angry Roman could slam a fist into his face. 

The other two men yelled and threw themselves on the stranger, planning to make him regret interfering with their fun, and Nico snarled, whirling and diving into the fray, methodically reducing each of them to a huddling, whimpering, bleeding form on the ground. 

"Okay, that was impressive," Diarmuid admitted, his eyes hot as he watched Nico. 

" _Faccia di merda_ {Son of a bitch}," Nico spat, aiming a kick at the lead instigator’s back, eliciting a yelp from him before turning to look at Diarmuid, licking at his split lip as he smiled. "As well as entertaining, but now we must find our meal, no?" 

"And get home." Diarmuid pressed up against him, kissing him and letting Nico feel his arousal. 

"Mmm, so I am to get a reward for defending your honor?" Nico murmured, drawing Diarmuid closer, his hands cupping and squeezing the other man’s ass. 

"If you keep doing that, you’ll get it right here," Diarmuid gasped, rocking against him. 

"As wolves, _caro_. This time as wolves." Nico pulled back enough to stare down at Diarmuid, his amber eyes molten, and Diarmuid nodded jerkily. 

"Yes," he breathed, tangling his fingers in Nico’s dark hair. 

"You have food in your freezer, no?" 

"Yes, we can find something for dinner," Diarmuid said, squirming hungrily against Nico. 

"Call Shep then, Dermot, and we will go home." 

Only moments later they were back in the truck, with Diarmuid’s foot heavy on the gas as he rushed to get back to his cabin. 

"You will need to shift first so that I might prepare you—unless of course, you would care to take me," Nico murmured, stroking a hand over Diarmuid’s thigh. 

Diarmuid’s sharp inhalation was clearly audible. "Oh I do, but not this time. This time I want to feel you claim me." 

Nico’s growl at that was deep and feral. "Oh yes." 

Der pressed the gas pedal to the floor, and Shep yipped happily as he stuck his head out of the window, making Diarmuid chuckle. 

"Soon," he rasped, darting a glance at Nico. 

"I can hardly wait." Nico caught Diarmuid’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing, then licking his palm, and Der whimpered, squirming in his seat as he turned onto the road leading to his cabin. 

"If it were not for the fact that we need lubricant, I would say we should simply stop here." 

"I’m starting not to care about lube," Diarmuid gritted out. 

"No! I will not hurt you, Dermot." 

"Good thing we’re almost there then." 

"Yes, it is," Nico murmured, leaning over Shep to open the passenger door and dragging his bags out of the truck the moment Diarmuid had pulled to a stop outside his home. 

"We’ll have to shut him in the house," Diarmuid said. "I’m not sure how he’d react to us mating; he might think we were playing and try to join in. I’ll teach him better later, but right now..." He shrugged eloquently, his eyes hot as he watched Nico’s ass. 

"Right now we do not have the time," Nico nodded, following Diarmuid into the house and setting his bags inside the door before crouching down to rummage in one of them, humming in satisfaction as he found what he was looking for. "It would be best for you to shift first." 

"We should go back outside so Shep doesn’t think he’s going to get to play," Diarmuid said, suiting action to words. Once out on the porch, he stripped down, draping his clothes over the railing, and shifted. 

Nico took a moment to admire his mate’s lupine form, then crouched down, stroking a hand over Diarmuid’s side and back over his haunches, making Der shiver and press back, whining softly at that back of his throat. 

"Beautiful," Nico murmured, flipping open the container of lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers then tracing them around Diarmuid’s ass, finally pressing one inside when the whines grew in volume. 

Diarmuid turned his head to lick Nico’s cheek, leaning heavily against him while enjoying the sensation of Nico’s finger inside him, and Nico added a second, growling deep in his throat, the fingers of his free hand flexing against the thick fur of Diarmuid’s pelt. 

Der kept his head turned, watching Nico, and the arousal was as clear in the wolf’s blue eyes as in the way he pushed back onto Nico’s fingers. 

Once he was sure that Diarmuid was ready, Nico pushed back on his haunches and slowly straightened up to begin stripping off his clothes. "Now, _caro_ , we run," he promised, before blurring shapes, leaving the large black wolf standing in his place. 

Diarmuid rubbed against his mate, sniffing him while pressing close, and then he stepped back, a mischievous glint in the bright eyes. He nipped at one of Nico’s haunches and immediately launched himself off the porch, streaking for the forest only yards away. 

Nico bounded after him, barking as he dove into the trees, chasing after Diarmuid, enjoying the run as much as what would come after it was over. 

Der broke into a clearing and stopped, throwing his head back and howling, waiting for Nico’s song to join his, the lower croon twining with his and echoing through the clearing as Nico joined him, circling around Diarmuid, darting nips at his muzzle and sides. 

Diarmuid rubbed against him, turning and lifting his tail while looking over his shoulder at Nico, who nipped at his side before moving behind him. Rearing up on his hind legs, he caught Diarmuid around the shoulders and pushed inside him, growling at the clinging heat surrounding him. Whining deep in his throat, Diarmuid clenched down, loving the feeling of being filled by his mate as Nico thrust into him, the mating as wild as their current forms. Nico lunged forward, catching the scruff of Diarmuid’s neck between his teeth, the thick grey fur protecting the skin beneath, the mouthful muting his growls as he slammed into his mate’s body. 

Diarmuid howled, the sound filling the air as they moved together, and he pushed back, meeting every thrust as Nico snarled against his throat, the sound growing rougher as his pleasure rose, reaching a crescendo when he threw his head back and howled as well. Diarmuid’s howl rose again to harmonize with Nico’s, and they continued to move together, the pleasure climbing higher and higher. Nico continued to thrust, wanting to feel Diarmuid come apart beneath him before joining him in pleasure. 

The grey wolf shuddered, his tail lifting still more, and he let out a series of short, yipping barks as he came, his body spasming around the cock still driving into him, Nico following moments later, his whole body jerking as he came as well. 

Der shivered with pleasure and sank to the ground, whining softly as he tilted his muzzle to touch noses with Nico, who followed him down, covering him with his body, their breathing synchronizing as they recovered from their mating. 

Diarmuid’s ears tilted toward Nico before he lowered his head, letting his chin come to rest on one of Nico’s paws. 

Nico rumbled out a contented sigh and shifted, ending up crouching over Diarmuid, his free hand stroking the thick grey fur. " _Te amo_ , Dermot," he breathed, leaning in to kiss Diarmuid’s ear. 

Diarmuid shifted as well, smiling up at Nico while reaching up to cup his cheek. "I love you too, mate." 

Nico sighed happily at that, his whole body relaxing atop Diarmuid’s. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, love." 

A slow smile curved Diarmuid’s lips. "Oh, yes, I do. Because I’m just as happy to hear it from you. We’re going to be perfect together." 

"I so look forward to taking you to meet my family," Nico said quietly as he rolled to the side, stroking his hand over Der’s side. "They will love you." 

"I hope so; I’d like to be part of your family." 

"You are already, Dermot. You are my mate; you are my family." 

Der smiled. "I love you," he repeated, pulling Nico down into a kiss that had Nico sighing and leaning against him. 

"Would you be more comfortable on top of me?" he murmured some time later. 

"I like feeling you on me." 

Nico couldn’t help but growl in pleasure as he stroked a hand down Der’s side, making Der sigh happily and draw him closer. "You feel good." 

"I am glad you think so, _caro_ ; I intend to stay this way for as long as you like." 

"Do we ever need to move?" Der chuckled. 

"Only if we want those steaks you promised, and perhaps to let Shep out," Nico chuckled. 

"Damn it, I hate it when you’re logical," Diarmuid laughed. "You’re rich; hire someone to feed us and open the door for Shep." 

"Mmm, that sounds like perfection to me, though we have to get to a phone so I can contact someone to do that." 

"So we still have to move. Well damn." Diarmuid raised his head to kiss Nico. 

"Eventually," Nico laughed, nuzzling his jaw. 

"Oh good, we can stay put and enjoy for a while." 

"Mmm, most definitely. You will like running in the forests near the villa." 

"I’ll like running anywhere we can be together," Diarmuid assured Nico, his blue eyes fervent. 

"That will be anywhere we go," Nico promised, kissing him again. "Anywhere and everywhere." 

"I still can hardly believe all of this is real. It’s like a dream, but I don’t ever want to wake up." 

"We are together, _caro_ ; this is the truth, the only truth." 

"It’s a wonderful truth, and this has been an incredible day." Diarmuid smiled happily, all but purring with contentment. 

Nico smiled and kissed him again. "I am pleased that you think so, and I hope to make every day together as good." 

"Being together will do that. And dear Lord, you’ve turned me into a Hallmark card," Diarmuid laughed. 

Nico chuckled deep in his chest and rolled to his back, pulling Diarmuid on top of him. "And this is a bad thing?" 

"It’s pretty sappy," Der said, "but I still like the reality that inspires it." 

"I am very glad to hear that. Now, perhaps we should go back to your house and prepare our meal together?" 

"Hm, yes, I could eat," Diarmuid replied, sitting up. 

"Yes, it will give us more energy for this evening," Nico murmured, kissing Der’s shoulder before sitting up as well, watching him through sharp amber eyes. 

"This evening?" 

"You did promise to take me..." 

Der shivered, his cock twitching despite his exhaustion. 

"And I would hope my mate would not go back on his promise," Nico chuckled. 

"I would have to kick myself if I missed that opportunity," Diarmuid assured him. 

"To do that would bruise a beautiful part of your body, so I ask that you avoid such things." As he spoke, Nico stroked a hand down Diarmuid’s side, feeling the strength in his lean muscles beneath his pale skin. 

Diarmuid smiled a little shyly, not yet accustomed to compliments. "I like the way you touch me better." 

"Mmm, I am pleased that you do because I do not believe I will be able to keep from touching you often." 

"And you think I mind that?" Der chuckled. 

"I would hope not, just as I would hope that you felt that you needed to touch me just as often," Nico murmured, continuing to stroke him. 

"Your family is going to throw cold water on us." 

Nico chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. "They’ll love us." 

"I hope so. It would be nice to have a family again." 

"They will love you, and you will love them," Nico promised. 

"You’ve changed my life so much," Diarmuid murmured. 

"In a good way I would hope." 

"The very best way," Der assured him. 

Nico leaned in and kissed him again. "So, shall we head back to the house, _caro_? I am sure Shep is missing you." 

"You mean he’s missing his dinner," Der chuckled. "But yes, we should get back. I’ll make dinner for you." 

Nico stood and offered Diarmuid a hand to stand as well. "And then we shall have dessert and curl up together for the night, then tomorrow we shall look into the regulations to bringing Shep to Europe with us." 

Diarmuid took the offered assistance and then took the additional step needed to end up flush against Nico. "How did I get so lucky?" 

"You were simply you." 

"And you’re the only one who thinks that’s a good thing, so I guess maybe we deserve each other." 

"Most definitely." 

~*~ 

"Breathe, _caro_ ," Nico chuckled, reaching over to squeeze Diarmuid’s hand as he turned the black Mercedes convertible down the drive leading to his family’s villa outside of Rome. "They will love you because I do and because of who you are." 

"Easy for you to say," Diarmuid mumbled, growing paler as he caught sight of the sprawling villa. "Oh my God, they’re going to think you’ve taken up with the servants," he moaned. 

"They will not," Nico said firmly, tightening his fingers around Der’s and glancing at him. "They will see my mate, the man I love." 

"And all your brothers and sisters are going to be here?" Diarmuid asked faintly. 

"But of course. They all want to meet you—and Shep, of course." 

Hearing his name, the dog stuck his head over the seat and woofed, making Diarmuid chuckle and pat him. "He’ll make a good impression at least." 

"As will you, _caro_ , as will you. Now, shall I run through the names one more time?" 

"Please!" Der exclaimed fervently, afraid he was going to get them wrong and offend someone. 

Nico chuckled and stroked Der’s palm with his thumb. "They understand that there are many of them to remember; as long as you do not forget my name, they will allow you as long to learn them as needed." Seeing the worry in Der’s blue eyes, he smiled again and began to recite his family’s names. "My father is Francesco and my mother is Giovana. My eldest sister is Adriana; her husband is Filipo; and their children are Vincenzo and Elena. 

"Next is Matteo and his wife Sophia; they have Juliana, Caterina and Fredo; then Theresa, she is mated to Elizabeth. Elissa and Fabrizio have Pietro; then Adrianna, she is the one who is married to the cougar, remember? He is Alan, and they have Antonio, Isabella and Giovani." 

Seeing Der’s dazed look, he smiled. "There are only two more: Maria and Fabrizio, who are both single." 

"Your family is a clan all on its own," Der said, trying to keep the names straight. "What if they don’t like me?" 

"They will like you, _caro_. Do not worry yourself over things that have not happened." 

"Easy for you to say. I don’t have a family for you to worry about meeting." Diarmuid took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders while tightening his fingers around Nico’s. 

"I wish you did," Nico said seriously, "but mine will be yours." He pulled up outside the gleaming marble villa and turned off the engine, turning to look at Diarmuid. "I love you, Dermot, remember that." 

Diarmuid nodded. "And I love you too, and I’m going to love your family." He darted another look at the villa and winced slightly as an older couple came out, the woman smiling broadly and the man watching with approval. 

"Come, _caro_ , meet my parents, I believe they have locked the rest of the pack inside so they might have time with you alone." 

Der nodded jerkily, letting go of Nico’s hand to get out of the car, smiling shyly at the Romanis while waiting for Nico to come around the car and join him. 

" _Madre, Padre_ , allow me to introduce you to my mate, Dermot MacTiernan," Nico said proudly, sliding his arm around Diarmuid’s waist, at least until his mother enfolded the other man in a warm hug. 

"Welcome to the family, Dermot," she said, pulling back to look at him, then giving him a welcoming kiss on the cheek. "I so look forward to getting to know our new son." 

Diarmuid smiled at her, looking slightly shaken. "Thank you, Mrs. Romani. I’m very happy to meet you." 

"What is this Mrs. Romani?" she scoffed, stepping back to smile at him and Nico both. "I am Giovana and this is Francesco, my mate and husband." 

The tall, olive-complected man whose dark hair was graying at the temples stepped forward, ignoring Diarmuid’s extended hand to enfold him in a hug of his own. "I welcome you as well, Dermot. It is good to see that Dominico has found a mate at last." 

"Thank you, sir," Diarmuid said, his smile steadying as he returned the hug. "I’m looking forward to being part of a family again." 

"Though perhaps somewhat worried about being thrown into the madness of our pack?" the older Romani asked, canting his head to the side and studying his son’s mate. 

Diarmuid chuckled, slowly relaxing at the obvious welcome from his mate’s parents. "You sound just like Nico. Or I suppose he sounds like you." 

"And something like his mother I believe," Francesco Romani chuckled, letting go of the other man and sliding his arm around his wife’s waist. 

"Not so bad, eh?" Nico asked, grinning at Diarmuid. 

"Two down, twenty-three to go," Der replied wryly. 

"And they will all love you," Nico assured him as Francesco opened the door to the villa to reveal the entry full of waiting family members. 

Diarmuid’s eyes widened as he took in the sea of people, and Shep hopped out of the car to peer between Der and Nico, his head slightly raised as he sniffed, taking in the scents. 

"Come and meet the rest of the family, _caro_ ," Nico murmured, drawing Diarmuid forward into a sea of embraces and vocal welcomes. 

~*~ 

Standing on the balcony off Nico’s room a few hours later, Diarmuid turned somewhat shell-shocked eyes on his mate. "Your family is incredible... and totally overwhelming," he laughed helplessly. 

Even Shep looked exhausted, curled up on the bed, a paw over his nose. 

"But it was good, no?" Nico asked, wrapping his arms around Diarmuid’s waist and pulling him close, one hand reaching up to stroke the back of his head. 

"It was wonderful. I have no idea who I met, but I’m sure I’ll sort them out eventually," Diarmuid said, leaning against Nico and sighing contentedly while inhaling his mate’s scent and looking out over the beauty of the San Gemini countryside. "Your home... I love it here." 

"I am glad," Nico murmured, turning Diarmuid to that he was leaning against his chest. "We can stay here if you like or go wherever you want." 

"I’d like to stay for a little while to get to know your family, but then there’s so much I want to see." Diarmuid raised his head to meet Nico’s eyes, searching for his reaction. 

"We have time, _caro_ ," Nico murmured, kissing him. "I would like for you to know them as well and for you to feel at home here." 

"It’s dumb, I know, but it makes me miss my parents even more," Der said quietly. 

"I am sorry, Dermot. I wish I could bring them back for you. I would love to meet them and tell them what a wonderful son they have." 

Diarmuid smiled. "I think they know that I’m happy now, that I found you, and I know they would have liked you." He laid his head on Nico’s shoulder again, his arms around Nico’s waist. 

"This is a very good thing as I almost had to strangle my nephew for commenting that you were particularly delectable," Nico murmured, kissing Diarmuid’s temple. 

Der’s eyes widened, and he hid a grin against Nico’s shoulder. "Which one?" 

"Vincenzo, but do not worry, I put the pup in his place, and he knows enough not to disturb a mated pair, plus there is the fact that I normally like the whelp." 

"He was the hot one, wasn’t he?" Diarmuid asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

"The _hot_ one?" Nico growled, his whole body going tense. 

"He’s very nice to look at... but nothing compared to _my_ mate, of course." Der raised his head to show blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he teased Nico, who growled reflexively in response. 

"You know we’re mated," Diarmuid chuckled before kissing him. "That doesn’t mean I can’t admire an attractive man. You’re the only one I want touching me." 

"Are you sure?" Nico asked, his jealousy falling away as his arms tightened around Diarmuid’s waist. 

"Why don’t you touch me and find out?" 

"Like this, _caro_?" Nico growled, sliding his hand down to cup Diarmuid’s groin. 

"Mmm, yes." Der’s back arched, pushing him into Nico’s hand. 

"I want you to take me, _caro_ ," Nico murmured, licking Diarmuid’s ear, making him shiver and lean back, letting Nico support more of his weight. 

"Here or inside?" Der asked, his voice deep and raspy. 

"Which do you want?" 

"Will we offend anyone if we stay out here?" Diarmuid asked, moving around behind Nico while his hands slid down to unfasten Nico’s belt. 

"We are newly mated, _caro_ ; they will stay away," Nico promised. 

"In that case, I want to have you here," Der rasped, catching Nico’s earlobe between his teeth. 

"Yes, Dermot, show them all that I am yours as well," Nico gasped, lurching forward to lean against the heavy stone railing around the balcony. 

"Mine, all mine," Diarmuid rasped, pulling Nico’s pants down and working on his own with one hand while the other curled around Nico’s cock. 

"Always, Dermot, _amore mio_ ," Nico gasped, his body spasming as Diarmuid played with him. 

"Damnit, we need lube," Diarmuid growled. 

"Saliva." 

Der hesitated. "I don’t want to hurt you." 

Nico turned to look at him, his amber eyes molten. "You love me, _caro_ ; you would not hurt me." 

Diarmuid dropped to his knees behind Nico and swiped his tongue over the other man’s ass, wrenching a groan from Nico’s throat as he bent forward, his legs spreading to allow Diarmuid more access, which Der took advantage of, using his tongue to open his mate. After a short time, he pressed a finger into Nico, smiling almost ferally when the other man took it easily. 

"You, Dermot, I need you," Nico gasped, his forehead pressed against his arm as he pressed back against him. 

"Yes," Diarmuid growled, surging to his feet and fitting himself against Nico, then slowly pushing forward, fighting his urge to drive into Nico for fear of hurting him. 

"Now, Dermot!" Nico demanded, pushing back, taking Diarmuid deeper, groaning as he was spread open. 

Der inhaled sharply and lost the last shreds of his control, his hips jerking as he drove into Nico. He cried out at the sensation of the tight grip on his cock, and his fingers dug into Nico’s hips as his mate clenched down around him, Nico bucking back against him, groaning as he was filled and stretched. 

"Mine," Diarmuid rasped, pushing even deeper before drawing back to repeat the action. 

"Yours," Nico gasped, his head falling back. "Always." 

Diarmuid growled and bit down gently on Nico’s throat, claiming him in every way, Nico groaning and arching his back, his erection slapping against his belly as he rocked back into Diarmuid’s thrusts, each drawing a groan from his throat. Diarmuid reached around, fisting Nico’s cock as he fucked him, intent on making Nico come. 

Nico’s cries dissolved into Italian as he twisted his hips, rocking between Diarmuid’s cock and hand, his movements becoming less rhythmic as his control slipped. 

"Yes," Diarmuid rasped, "come for me." 

Nico groaned, his back bowing as he shuddered, twisting his hips in Diarmuid’s grasp before crying out as he came, his seed splattering the stonework in front of them. The spasms wrenched a cry from Diarmuid, and he only managed a few more stuttering strokes before he was coming as well, his cry muffled as he bit down on Nico’s shoulder. 

Feeling Diarmuid’s weight against his back, Nico sighed in pleasure, bracing himself to support both their weight. " _Te amo, caro_ ," he murmured, reaching up to stroke a hand over Diarmuid’s arm. 

"I love you too," Der whispered, pressing a kiss to Nico’s shoulder above the imprint of his teeth, drawing another sigh from the larger man. 

"I am glad for that as I am glad my family did not send you running." 

"Did you think they would?" Diarmuid asked, drawing out of Nico and turning him around until they were face to face. 

"Not at all, Dermot," Nico murmured before kissing him. "You are stronger than that." 

"You’re worth fighting for," Diarmuid replied simply, sliding his arms around Nico’s waist. 

"Though I hope you did not consider that a fight." 

"No," Der laughed. "That was... fun." 

"They liked you," Nico said simply, pulling Diarmuid closer and hugging him. "As more than my mate, as a man." 

Diarmuid smiled shyly, pleased. "I liked them too. You have a wonderful family." 

Nico shook his head though he was smiling. " _We_ have a wonderful family." 

"You’ll have to give me a little time to get used to that." 

"Of course; we have all the time in the world." 

"I like the sound of that." Diarmuid kissed him lightly. 

"As do I. Now perhaps we should go inside and relax in our bed?" 

"You have the best ideas." Der glanced inside and chuckled. "Although I’m not sure Shep intends to share with us." 

Nico chuckled as he looked at the dog curled up in the middle of the king-sized bed. "I believe he can even if it isn’t what he wants." 

"He’s not getting the middle of the bed though. I intend to curl up against you, not him." 

"Damn right!" Nico laughed, leading Diarmuid to the bed and drawing him down to it, Shep grumbling but moving to give them room. 

"Mm, this is nice," Diarmuid said, pausing to finish undressing before stretching out beside Nico, who got rid of the rest of his clothes as well and curled an arm around Der’s shoulders, holding him close. 


End file.
